Game Mechanics
Known Game Mechanics While the game has not been released yet, there are many game mechanics confirmed to be in the game. Flying Flight mechanics in Descent: Underground will be reminiscent of the Descent series, where fighting occurs in tunnels and small to medium sized rooms, rather than in large rooms or in outer space. The game is said to be less of a hardcore flight sim, leaning more towards an arcade style flyer.[[Wingman's Hangout/Pre-Kickstarter/Episode 1|Wingman's Hangout (Pre-Kickstarter) Episode 1]] Descent: Underground aims to be control-agnostic, so that any control (or combination of controls) will work with the game, such as keyboard, mouse, flight sticks, game controllers, HOTAS, etc.[[Wingman's Hangout/Pre-Kickstarter/Episode 3|Wingman's Hangout (Pre-Kickstarter) Episode 3]][[Wingman's Hangout/Episode 2|Wingman's Hangout Episode 2]][[Wingman's Hangout/Episode 5|Wingman's Hangout Episode 5]] They have a way to combat vertigo while flying that sounds very much like auto leveling.[[Wingman's Hangout/Episode 1|Wingman's Hangout Episode 1]] Virtual Reality VR support will be included, with support being included for the VR types Unreal Engine 4 supports[[Wingman's Hangout/Episode 2|Wingman's Hangout Episode 2]]. Mining Much of both the [[lore]] and the game play in Descent: Underground will revolve around boring for resources. It will work like voxel mining.[[Wingman's Hangout/Pre-Kickstarter/Episode 1|Wingman's Hangout (Pre-Kickstarter) Episode 1]] There will also be the possibility to mine underwater or in lava, although your ship will not be able to stand mining in lava for extensive periods of time.[[Wingman's Hangout/Pre-Kickstarter/Episode 2|Wingman's Hangout (Pre-Kickstarter) Episode 2]] In addition to lava, there are other dangers in mining, such as gas pockets, methane, and more. Some will be dangerous, some will contain valuables, and some will open up secret areas. Tunneling In addition to boring for resources, you can also bore tunnels, which may reveal special resources or powerups. Tunnels could also be used to bore into the enemy base. It will also be possible to set traps in these tunnels, or for enemies to trap or crush ships in the bored tunnels. Radar There may be a limited form of radar in a game, where scout ships can give positions of resources, or maybe fuzzy positions of enemy ships.[[Design Underground/Mechanics of Descent|Design Underground Mechanics of Descent]] Environmental Hazards In addition to tunneling, there will also be destructible terrain, such as stalactites, that you can use to find powerups or pals, or to damage other ships with. Probes There will be a variety of destroyable probes in the game, which are small NPC ships that a player can control. These can perform tasks such as explore, scout, assist in fight, or even bore tunnels. Gravity Like Descent 1 and Descent 2, Descent: Underground will ship with no gravity. It is possible that in future phases of the game that gravity will be introduced. A passing mention of "gravity maps" has been made, but no details given.[[Wingman's Hangout/Episode 4|Wingman's Hangout Episode 4]] Cloaking Stealth mechanics are being explored. It is expected they will be either time-limited like the traditional Descent cloak powerup, or will require you to consume mined ore that would otherwise be used to return to the harvester for rewards later. Communication Players will be able to communicate via chat in-game. There will also be audio taunts, similar to Descent 3. It is unclear as to whether they will be custom taunts, or taunts approved by [[Descendent Studios]]. References